random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
A Pantomime Mime Valentines/Outfits
Outfits. Outfits Lana Lana wears a blue wig over a bald cap with a gold chain wrapped around the front and underneath the bangs. She wears a small blue cape over a white overshirt, worn under a dark blue T-shirt. She wears blue pants with gold ties over her waistline (a gold object on a chain is worn over the front gold tie) and wave decals. She wears dark blue sandals. Lana's costume was created by Prada of Italy. Mallow Mallow wears a green pigtail wig over a bald cap with a bandanna with flower pedals wrapped around her head. She wears very light blue overalls over a pink T-shirt, and very light blue short-shorts. She wears socks and sandals, and carries around cooking supplies if needed. Mallow's costume was created by Prada of Italy. Arylon TBA Dancers TBA Devo Devo wear rubber "New Traditionalist Pompadours" (full-headed like in promotional photos unlike the half-head versions sold by the band's fan club, Club Devo, and used in the New Traditionalists live tour) over bald caps and "Sleeveless Maxi-Turtleneck Sweaters". Devo wear the turtlenecks pulled over their faces. Wireless headset microphones are used on the inside of the turtlenecks to provide voice clarity. Devo also wear black shorts and Reebok Shaq Attaq OG basketball shoes in the colors of White, Black, and Azure Steel. Devo's New Traditionalist Pompadours were created by Hoosier Racing Tire of Lakeville, Indiana, United States, while the Sleeveless Maxi-Turtleneck Sweaters were created by Muto-Little of Hollywood, California, United States. The Turtlenecks were replicas of the turtlenecks sold by Club Devo in the early 80's, albeit without the New Traditionalists astronaut logo. Equipment *Josh 1 - Shell-less drumset (Traps Drums A400) *Jerry - Sunburst-colored bass guitar (custom Eastwood Guitars Left-Hand Saturn IV Bass with no horns (and thick black arm padding on the top side), odd-shaped black electric guitar with red scratchplate (Eastwood Guitars Tonika Bass strung for a right-handed player) *Mark - Synthesizers (Roland Jupiter 80, Roland Jupiter 50, Roland Gaia SH-01, Moog Minimoog Model D, Korg Kronos, Electro-Harmonix Mini-Synthesizer, Korg MS-20), red-colored electric guitar (Squier Mini Strat with DigiTech Polara Stereo Reverb and Electro-Harmonix Frequency Analyzer guitar pedals duct-taped on), sunburst-colored resonator electric guitar (Eastwood Guitars Left-Hand Delta-6 with Electro-Harmonix Cathedral Stereo Reverb Pedal duct-taped on), seafoam-green colored electric guitar (1964 National Glenwood 99) *Bob - Cloud-shaped blue electric guitar (Ibanez Spud Custom), natural-colored plank-shaped electric guitar (Eastwood Guitars La Baye 2x4 DEVO Signature Model), dark cherry-colored electric guitar (Gibson Les Paul with the lower horn cut off and flipped over) *Josh 2 - Synthesizers (Roland Jupiter 80, Roland Jupiter 50, Roland Gaia SH-01, Moog Minimoog Model D, Korg Kronos, Electro-Harmonix Mini-Synthesizer, Korg MS-20), natural-colored electric guitar (Gibson L6-S) Laila TBA Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234) TBA Bridget TBA Chuck E. Cheese TBA Luan Luan wears a chocolate brown single pigtail wig with a yellow elastic, with two long protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead over a bald cap. This is followed by a white sleeveless shirt, a yellow skirt with a square pattern, yellow socks with a line pattern that are worn all the way up, and brown shoes. A pink gag flower is worn on the shirt as well as two more on each of the shoes. Maurecia TBA Star Butterfly Star wears a long, blonde wig and a devil horn headband over a bald cap, with blue contact lenses and pink hearts drawn on the cheeks with light pink face paint. What follows this outfit is a sea green dress with white decals and a pink squid in the center, and a yellow bag. The outfit also has orange and purple leggings and purple boots, followed by a wand. Marco Diaz Marco wears a messy hair wig over a bald cap, with brown contact lenses and a fake black freckle drawn on the left cheek with black face paint. Marco also wears a grey T-shirt with a "I Kissed An Anthropomorphic Mouse at Animal Acres, Slab City, California" under a red jacket. REST TBA! Category:Pantomime Category:Crossovers